Ariana
| debut = Episode 162 | death = Episode 163 Episode 218 | revival = Episode 163 | final = Episode 218 }} is a Punjabwe-a and a sister of Azulan. She is chosen as Amihan's sarkosiEpisode 163. She is also chosen by the Air Gem to become its new master. Due to being Amihan's reincarnation, she has feelings for Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. It is also because of this that Ariana has a special fondness to Lira, as if being her own daughter. Ariana has fully accepted the possibility that she is the sarkosi of Hara Amihan - much to the disbelief of Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro. Appearance Ariana has long hair and fair complexion. She wears a predominant mix of white and blue in her clothing. She wears a shoulder armor, belt, arm braces, and a rifle as her primary weapon. Ariana wears one of Lira's clothes upon staying at Lireo. She wears a white regal gown as her formal clothing. Her training gear is similar to that of the former Hara Amihan of Lireo, her former selfEpisode 169. In special occasions, Ariana adopts blue as her color scheme similar to Hara Amihan of Lireo. During the final war, Ariana wears Amihan's armor without the need of Air Gem due to the Arkrey's response. Personality She is a strong-willed woman who dislikes Punjabwe culture of women being mere second-class citizens and cannot become a warrior.Episode 162 She frequently has conflicts with her elder brother, Azulan, due to her desire to handle a blade much to his opposition. Due to being Amihan's sarkosi, she immediately had affinity to the Diwatas of Lireo. Despite having a share in the Royal Palace due to being chosen by the Air Gem, she doesn't seek power and would rather shy away with it. She can be easily frightened.Episode 166 She is easily charmed and has soft heart to Lira; this is due to Amihan's soul inside of her, much to the surprise of her brother, Azulan. After knowing she is the sarkosi of Amihan, she became more motherly to Lira even calling her "daughter." Ariana seems to have fallen in love to Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro much to her confusion since it was only the first time she met him.Episode 171Her infatuation made her easily swoon whenever she sees or imagines Ybrahim. History Ariana was selected to become the wife of Rehav Manik. She doesn't want to get married to Rehav Manik and would choose to become a mandirigma instead. She was killed by Andora upon fighting back. But a gush of light from the heavens representing Amihan's soul went into her, thus becoming the former Hara Amihan's sarkosi, the symbol of Air Gem also chose her to become her master, possibly due to recognizing the spirit of Amihan within her. Upon her resurrection, she dons her armor and weapon in order to save her tribe from Etherian capture. She is able to save Azulan but was almost killed again by Andora until Alena intervened to save them. Ariana feels some sort of connection to Alena when they see each other, as Alena feels the same way. Upon reaching Lireo, Azulan and Ariana come to report about the invasion at Punjabwe, however Asval's soldiers attack them. A Bandido is about to slay Ariana until Ybrahim saves her by killing a Bandido off. Ybrahim noticed Ariana the swordfighting skills and even the backbending skill, which makes him remember how Amihan did. After ridding off Asval's group Ariana and Azulan introduced themselves to Rama Ybrahim, Mashna Mayca and Mashna Muros. Ariana cleans up Ybrahim's wounds, which causes him to remember his loved one Amihan, but he tells her that he could heal himself and he thanked her. Azulan and Ariana are entered into the throne of Lireo and they're introduced to Hara Pirena, Hara Danaya and Alena. Ariana apologized to the Haras about her brother's behavior towards them. Ybrahim tells to Pirena, Danaya and Alena that Ariana is another chosen future master of the Air Gem, in which Imaw confirms. She did not know why the Air Gem chose her and did not desire to be its master. Her being chosen was objected by Hara Pirena who thought why those with royal blood (particularly Sang'gre Lira and Sang'gre Mira) were not chosen by the gems at all. Lira casted a spell to frighten Ariana but the latter did not understand why she felt amused instead of being of being mad - she wanted to even hug Lira. For reasons unknown to her, she became infatuated - eventually fell in love - with Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro causing her to swoon about him. Luna became her personal confidante on her feelings for the Rama of Sapiro. Her brother, Azulan, opposed her desire to train in Capade under the tutelage of Cassiopea. But Rama Ybrahim, Hara Pirena, and Hara Danaya intervened in order to let Ariana train under the Ancient Queen of Lireo. Upon arrival to the island, Ariana was discouraged upon seeing the Hadezar but Gilas told her despite not having any magical power, he will still face the challenge. Ariana failed the first challenge since she helped in covering up the faults of Lira, Mira, and Paopao in breaking the rules of Cassiopea. As punishment, Imaw told them to fill the empty vessel with water using enchanted vessels. After many hours, Ariana attempted to calm down a hot-headed Deshna who is at the verge of giving up. Echoing Muyak, she believed that they were given this challenge for a reason and they have to fulfill this. Ariana witnessed Lira's death in the hands of Asval. She felt huge pain upon seeing the death of Lira for reasons unknown that left her anguished. Upon their return to Lireo, she mourned Lira's death together with Rama Ybrahim. When Manik and Azulan asked her to return with them in Punjabwe, she rejected this and asserted that she will stay in Lireo and train as a warrior. Ariana sought the blessing of Emre to protect Rama Ybrahim from any harm. She also invoked Amihan saying she needs to protect the man they both loved. During the final war, Ariana uses Amihan’s weapon Arkrey, which transforms her into Amihan in warrior mode. She fights Hagorn but she is overpowered by him. When Raquim and the Ivtres come to repel the Hadezars, Ariana manages to stab him, but he slashes her. After acquiring Air and Soul Gems from Hagorn, he brutally stabs her before Raquim finally stabs him to death. Raquim explains to Ybrahim that Ariana is Amihan’s sarkosi. Ariana dies in Ybrahim’s arms. At the coronation of Hara Alena of Lireo, Ariana reunites with her brother. She later reunites with Ybrahim and Lira, explaining that she’s no longer a sarkosi of Amihan before Ybrahim and Lira finally reunite with Amihan. Abilities Powers When Ariana wielded the Arkrey before the great war, her body and the sword started to shine implying a huge reaction from Amihan's ivtre, thus transforming herself into Amihan in armor. Other skills Upon her resurrection, Ariana seems to become very able in combat where Mashna Muros and Paopao observed that it is very similar to the fighting style of the late Hara Amihan of Lireo. Ariana herself is bewildered on how she was able to be so proficient with the sword despite not being trained during her childhooldEpisode 169. She can also easily do the signature backbending skill of Amihan without exerting too much effort. Her reflexes are said to be that of Amihan's as well. Being a sarkosi of Amihan, Ariana is shown to have visions or snippets about Amihan when holding the Arkrey for the first time. Weaponry Ariana uses a gunblade as her weapon in saving her tribe against invading Etherians. It seems that she is proficient in using such weapon. It can be used both in melee (as a blade) and at a distance (as a gun).Episode 195 Her gunblade can shoot blue energy bolts. She also suddenly became proficient with the sword, just like Amihan. The Arkrey, being a spirit-forged weapon, felt Amihan's essence inside Ariana which is why it selected her as its new master. Relatives Trivia *The possible reason that Ariana is chosen as a sarkosi by Amihan's Ivtre is because of her self-sacrifice to save her brother and the Punjabwes from the New Etherian army, just like how Amihan sacrificed her life to save her family and Lireo against Hagorn and his Hadezar army. *Ariana is the first and only chosen keeper to acquire both Air Gem and Soul Gem at the few moments prior to her death in the final war. References Category:Gem Master Category:Luntaie Category:Reincarnation Category:Main character Category:Punjabwe Category:Finale character Category:Air Gem Keeper Category:Soul Gem Keeper